Firestar's Last Few Moons
by TobyTyTy
Summary: "I'm sure you have lots of prey, stealing from our territiory!" Firestar challenged those words and paid the price. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone. This is my first fanfiction ever. Anyway, this story has a weird setting. A lot of characters are from the first and second series, but Brambleclaw is deputy. For some reason, I decided not to have Squirrelpaw in this story. Firestar has 6 lives. This is rated T for violence, so for young kids out there, I think only this chapter is good for you. So! Let's get this party started! Oh, I own nothing but former deputy and some other cats later on in the story.**

Chapter 1: Nightmare Come True

Firestar was confused. He was at a Gathering, yet he doesn't remember going there or anything. And something was wrong, terribly wrong. Shadowclan were glaring at Thunderclan, who, of course, returned the glare. Riverclan were looking confused, scared even, their heads swiveling from Thunderclan to Shadowclan. Windclan, suspiciously, weren't meeting any cats' eyes, as if they started this fight.

"Shadowclan," Blackstar was saying coolly. His eyes were full of pure hatred. Shadowclan stood alert, ready if Thunderclan tried to attack them. The Shadowclan leader's words were barely a whisper, yet they echoed around Fourtrees as if he were screaming them. "Attack and shred them to pieces!"

Firestar yowled at the top of his lungs as he saw images flash through his mind. Leafpaw, his patient, yet very soft kit was bleeding badly. His mate, Sandstorm, was being attacked by Blackstar. His deputy, Brambleclaw, was being attacked by a group of Shadowclan warriors or apprentices. He wailed even louder when he saw Sandstorm lying dead by the paws of Nightstar.

"Wake up! Firestar, get up!" No sooner than he heard those words were his eyes opened. He was in his den with Sandstorm, her eyes filled with anger, hostility, and, could it be, fear? She sighed, exasperated, rolled her eyes, and flicked her tail. "You were screaming your head off! You probably woke the whole clan up and scared the prey away. What's gotten into you lately?" she challenged. Before he could even open his mouth to reply, the anger and hostility faded, leaving her eyes wide with, yes, fear. Her eyes teared up and she pushed her muzzle into his fur. Then, unexpectedly, she burst into tears. "I had a dream that you were attacked. Then I woke up to you screaming. I thought it was real!" she sobbed.

Firestar was silent. He rubbed his muzzle against hers and licked his soft pink tongue over her tears, but they kept coming. Finally, after what seemed like a moon, or a couple of minutes, he gave up. "Don't worry. It was just a dream. Look at me," Firestar mewed. Sandstorm lifted her head from his fur to look at her mate. "I'm not going anywhere. Nothing's going to happen to me. I promise," he meowed. He knew that was a lie, but he didn't want Sandstorm to overreact. Starclan wouldn't send two certain cats dreams about the other being attacked for nothing. Or it's just a coincidence. As much as Firestar hates to admit it, he's betting for the first one.

Firestar had too much on his mind already. A couple days ago, a patrol found a starling carcass, on Thunderclan's territory, that reeked of wild garlic. He knew his clan didn't do it because they wouldn't jump in wild garlic for nothing. The same thing happened yesterday. At sunhigh, everyone was up and, yes, the patrol found a mouse carcass with the smell of wild garlic. Firestar was exasperated when he heard the news. Then he saw that the fresh kill pile was well, though if you looked closely enough, low. Firestar went over to get his share. He forgot all about the dream. Sandstorm asked if she could eat with him. "Of course, why not?" was his response. Unbeknownst to him, Sandstorm kept picking at her rabbit and kept shooting furtive glances at Firestar as if he will drop dead any minute.

By sundown, Firestar was ready for the upcoming gathering. "Longtail, Sandstorm, Graystripe, Whitestorm, Cinderpelt, Goldenflower, Brambleclaw, Ashfur, Cloudtail, and Brightheart, you will lead the apprentices. You will lead Leafpaw, Spiderpaw, Shrewpaw, and Sootpaw to the Gathering. Let's go!" Firestar had a nagging thought in the back in his mind, but he couldn't catch it. _All well_, he thought. _I guess it doesn't matter._ He kept telling that to himself, but it didn't work. When they reached Fourtrees, they met Shadowclan, Windclan, and Riverclan there. Firestar leapt on to the Great Rock and yowled for the Gathering to start. _There will be time for gossiping later_, Firestar thought.

He signaled for Leopardstar to speak first. She stepped forward. "Prey is running well in Riverclan. We have two new warriors. They are Feathertail and Stormfur. That is all." Greystripe swelled with pride. He knew his kits were in a different clan, but at least they became warriors.

Tallstar stood up and spoke, but something was different tonight. "We have a new apprentice, Crowpaw. I also request that Windclan hunt in either Shadowclan's or Thunderclan's territory." The cats below murmured quietly to themselves.

Blackstar let out a growl. "I'm sorry, but _someone _has been stealing our prey." His gaze flitted over to Firestar for less than a heartbeat, but Firestar didn't seem to notice. He was deep in thought. _Funny_, Firestar thought. _Riverclan is the only one without prey problems. But we mustn't blame them yet. _"Also," continued Blackstar. "We have a brand new warrior who is loyal and wishes to be as powerful as her father was. Her name is Tawnypelt!" Shocked murmurs came from the cats below the Great Rock. Tawnypelt looked confused. She knew better. There was no way she would follow her father's footsteps, in his clan or not. Tigerstar's ambition for power led him to lose all his nine lives at once. She looked at her brother, Brambleclaw, who kept sliding his claws in and out on the ground and glaring at Blackstar. Tawnypelt hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid.

Firestar glared daggers at Blackstar before he spoke up. "We have a new deputy who just became warrior and has the loyalty to serve his clan. The former deputy has been taken by Twolegs. The new deputy is named Brambleclaw!" The whole clearing of cats cheered, well, except Shadowclan. Tawnypelt, smiling, proud of her brother, licked his ear and murmured her congratulations. "And Tallstar, I'm sorry, but we cannot let you hunt on our territory because-"

"Because what!?" Blackstar demanded. His lips drew back in a snarl, his teeth bared. "I'm sure you have lots of prey, stealing from our territory!" Shocked gasps came from the cats below. Tawnypelt silently burst into tears and cried on her brother's shoulder.

"I know you guys didn't do it, because Firestar wouldn't let you do it unless he gained permission," Tawnypelt said through her tears, quiet enough so only Brambleclaw could hear her. "I don't know what's gotten into Blackstar lately." Brambleclaw didn't respond. He focused on Firestar's response of Blackstar's accusation.

"Look, we have not been stealing prey from your territory. In fact, Blackstar, someone has been stealing from our territory too!" Firestar said calmly, but stopped almost immediately. He knew where this was going. He now remembered his dream, how Leafpaw, Sandstorm, and Brambleclaw were being attacked. How Sandstorm lay dead at the paws of Blackstar. Before he could pray to Starclan to insure his clan's safety, Blackstar spoke.

"Maybe you should think twice about lying to me, _kittypet_!" Blackstar paused, in mock thought. "Hmm. What should I do to you? Oh I know. Shadowclan, attack and shred them to pieces!"

**A/N: So how did you like it? I hope it wasn't too short! Oh, I am strict about rules. OK, the worst type you can do is friendly and constructive criticism. That goes for best type you could do also. So, yeah! Review! Please don't flame me! I'm scared of fire! Sorry, I have a weird sense of humor. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, I hope this chapter is longer. I prayed to Starclan. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days. I performed with my band, had track meet, homework, and girl problems. So, I only own a former deputy, and a Thunderclan warrior. Rated T for violence! Enjoy! **

Chapter 2: The Battle

Firestar yowled as Blackstar shot off the Great Rock into the mass of chaotic cats. He saw Blackstar shoot a paw out and send Leafpaw flying and hitting the Great Rock. She slithered down, not moving. Firestar felt a growl rumbling in his throat and he bunched his muscles to leap at Blackstar. "Grr-arr," he yowled as he leaped at Blackstar. The other cats stopped to watch Firestar and Blackstar as they tumbled and yowled at each other. Then, Blackstar pinned Firestar to the ground. Firestar went limp and yowled in defeat. He saw Sandstorm looking at him with tears in her eyes. He looked at Brambleclaw and mouthed, "Get Cinderpelt, for Leafpaw." Brambleclaw nodded. With that, Firestar shot upward, rocketing Blackstar off his back.

"Oof!" Blackstar crashed into the ground. Firestar looked around to see if Brambleclaw has found Cinderpelt yet, but no luck. The cats were fighting, making it hard to see even which cat was fighting who. Then he saw him. Brambleclaw was bolting through the clearing and dodging every cat like he knew their attacks. He was opening his mouth to yowl Cinderpelt's name when a group of Shadowclan warriors and apprentices converged around him and pinned him to the ground. Firestar felt a prickle at his fur and turned around to see… nothing!

Then he opened his eyes. He was in a clearing similar to a clan camp, except everything was starry. Firestar sighed. Starclan again. For the fourth time, he knew he was losing a life. Lionheart walked up to him. That was strange. Usually Bluestar or Spottedleaf delivered the message that he lost a life. "Firestar," Lionheart said. "You have lost another life. You have lost it because you let your guard down. Surprise is a warrior's greatest weapon. Blackstar used that weapon against you." Firestar understood now. Lionheart told him why he lost a life because he wanted to quote his favorite saying. "Look at this," Lionheart said. Firestar looked in the pool and saw something that made his heart plummet. He saw the three cats that are most important to him. His kit, deputy, and mate were all suffering. Leafpaw's breathing was slowing drastically. Brambleclaw was on the ground, his sides being raked by Shadowclan warriors while the apprentices laughed at him. Blackstar had Sandstorm, who was kicking and sobbing, pinned to the ground. "Well," Lionheart growled in Firestar's ear. "You have only so much time to save one of them," he said, walking backwards into the shadows. "The choice is yours."

Firestar woke with a start. He already knew what to do. He would stretch Lionheart's plan even further, and save all three cats. First, he will save Leafpaw. "Cinderpelt," he yowled. "By the Great Rock!" He hoped that Cinderpelt had heard. After that he rushed over to the Great Rock, leaping through the air. He did something that could damage his leg forever. In the air, he kicked at two Shadowclan warriors, giving enough time for Brambleclaw to get up and escape the warriors. The apprentices hissed at him. Firestar landed on the Great Rock. He was surprisingly unharmed, but he didn't stop there to rest. Instead, he leaped on to a nearby tree branch. He crossed the branch until he was right over where Blackstar was about to give the death blow to Sandstorm. Firestar leaped, hoping that he was not too late. His life flashed by in his brain. _But why? _He's not even going to die. Right? Then he realized that he was seeing his life with Sandstorm. He shook the images away and landed on top of Blackstar. He pulled the Shadowclan warrior off of his mate.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Again, the cats stopped to watch Blackstar attempt to kill Firestar. Blackstar was losing badly. Firestar was getting weaker and more tired though, and soon Blackstar had him pinned to the ground again.

"After I kill you, I will kill your weak mate, Sandstorm," Blackstar hissed into Firestar's ear. So Sandstorm was still alive! Firestar turned his head to look at her. What he saw made his heart skip a beat. Her eyes were wild and desperate. _That is the same look Bluestar had when Tigerclaw tried to attack and kill her. _Firestar looked back up at Blackstar, a new rage boiling up inside of him. He shot out a paw, hitting Blackstar on the side of the head.

Blackstar staggered backward. Firestar jumped up and faced Blackstar, his rage over the top. Firestar searched into Blackstar's eyes, looking for a weakness. In there he found rage and something he quite couldn't put his mind around. He risked a glance at Blackstar's companions. They all had a look in their eyes. It was fear. Yes, that's it. Blackstar was afraid of him. "Shadowclan," he said quietly. "Let's go home." The cats gladly pounded up the slope towards Shadowclan territory. Windclan raced up the slope as if they were in trouble. Riverclan said their goodbye's to Thunderclan.

Firestar looked at his clan. Lionheart seemed to talk in his brain. "Good job, courageous young warrior." Firestar tried to find Leafpaw, and he started to get worried. Then he noticed Cinderpelt getting herbs from a nearby bush and going behind the Great Rock. He breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at his warriors and apprentices. Longtail had another torn ear. Sandstorm still had a wild look in her eyes, and she was mangled and bleeding. Graystripe was licking his paws, but he was unharmed. Whitestorm was grumbling under his breath. Brambleclaw was going behind the Great Rock so he can deal with his wounds. Everyone else had a few cuts here and there. Firestar looked at Sandstorm and asked, "You okay?"

He stopped almost immediately. A growl was rumbling in Sandstorm's throat. He saw her claws unsheathing. Sandstorm took a great leap with her claws outstretched. Firestar just stared, wide eyed, as her claws found their target. Firestar's throat. He crumpled into an unmoving heap of fur.

**A/N: I hope it wasn't too long. Again, I'm sorry for the update. No flame! Please review. I'm running out of ideas. Next chapter coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I want to present to you, drum roll please, chapter 3 of Firestar's Last Few Moons! Please review. I'm just putting it out there because I am kind of depressed. I flunked Algebra 2, have girl problems, have a broken foot, and our band got about one hundred boo's yesterday. Our guitarist dropped his frikkin' guitar and my voice cracked when I was singing! Anyway, a review or two would cheer me up. Don't own anything but a former deputy and a Thunderclan warrior. Rated T for violence. Enjoy. **

Chapter 3: The Truth Part I

The second Firestar hit__the ground, there were gasps coming from the Thunderclan warriors. Cinderpelt poked her head around the Great Rock to see what was going on. Her face flushed when she saw Sandstorm stand over Firestar. Brambleclaw was actually in tears. He was just made deputy! His leader and mentor probably died and his apprentice, Leafpaw, was badly injured. Hmmm. Speaking of Leafpaw, she was trying to push her way past Cinderpelt in a vain attempt to get to her father.

Brambleclaw walked over to Cinderpelt and said, "Leafpaw can go. Just go easy on the leg," he called to Leafpaw, but she was already running. Brambleclaw shook his head in amusement and started to follow, but Cinderpelt stopped him.

She led him to a spot behind the Great Rock so the others won't be able to hear them, no matter how loud they were. Brambleclaw noticed there was blood on the side of the rock. Cinderpelt turned to him. "Brambleclaw, I'm sorry," she softly said. "Leafpaw can't be a warrior," she began. Before Cinderpelt could say anything else, Brambleclaw interrupted.

"What!" Brambleclaw's voice cracked with grief. He burst into tears again. "Why?" he asked through his tears. "Why? Give me a reason WHY!" Brambleclaw snarled at her. Cinderpelt shrunk back. Brambleclaw couldn't believe it. He just saw his mentor get attacked and he watched his apprentice slip away. The night couldn't be worse. How very wrong he was.

Brambleclaw turned and started to storm away when he heard a whimper. Cinderpelt? When he went back to the secluded area to apologize, he found something worse. Cinderpelt was crying, but it was because she dragged a beaten cat behind the other side of the rock. The cat looked familiar and the scent was familiar, but the blood blocked everything else out. Then the cat caught sight of him and whispered, "Brambleclaw?" Brambleclaw's heart lurched. It was Tawnypelt.

Flashback

_Brambleclaw stood next to her sister. Blackstar was saying, "Attack and shred them to pieces!" Tawnypelt screamed in fear and ran away from the Great Rock as fast as she could. Brambleclaw shrieked her name twice but there was no answer. Then he turned just in time to see Blackstar swing his paw around and hit Leafpaw on the side of the head. Then, a flash of ginger fur knocked Blackstar down._

End of Flashback

"Brambleclaw, is that you," Tawnypelt asked. Brambleclaw flinched at her words. It sounded like a claw scraping against a rock. What could have turned a pretty she cat with a nice voice into this? "Brambleclaw, I'm sorry," she said to him. She was hardly recognizable, with her blood matted fur and her cracking voice. Her voice suddenly turned urgent and quick. "They caught me!"

"Who? Who caught you?" Brambleclaw asked, anxious. "Tawnypelt, please tell me what happened?" His voice was urgent also.

"Blackstar! He caught me! He will be here any minute!" Even as she said that, the distasteful, foul smell of the Shadowclan leader hit their noses. Brambleclaw nodded, told Cinderpelt to help him carry Tawnypelt, and raced out to the clearing. The others were not there. Their scent was on Thunderclan territory. Cinderpelt nodded at Brambleclaw, and they ran as fast as they can, despite them carrying Tawnypelt, on to Thunderclan territory.

While they were running, they could hear Blackstar's yowl of rage. Tawnypelt whimpered in fear. "Hush, sister," Brambleclaw said through Tawnypelt fur. "Everything is going to be okay. You are safe here. I promise, everything will be okay," he soothed, as if he were speaking to his kit, not his sister.

When they reached camp, they were out of breath and Tawnypelt was asleep. When they put her down, Longtail stormed up to Brambleclaw. "Well, look what we have here! A puny, weak, Shadowclan apprentice! Did you bring her here so we could kill her off?"

Brambleclaw stared at him in disbelief. "What are you talking about? Tawnypelt is a _warrior_! She grew up here! She is anything to us but a threat!"

"Oh, yeah! You heard Blackstar! She wants to follow your stupid father's footsteps! Or are you to deaf because you are deputy? The world doesn't call for selfish cats-"

Brambleclaw's fur bristled with anger. "You actually believe that?! After what he did to us?! If anybody's selfish, you are the one!" Brambleclaw unsheathed his claws. "Tawnypelt is in danger! Blackstar's looking for her!"

Longtail also unsheathed his claws. "How do you know she isn't lying and plotting an ambush?! For heaven's sake, just because she is your sister does not mean she is on our side!"

Brambleclaw yowled, "Because I know my sister! She isn't one to go around and lying to other cats! Just because she is a Shadowclan cat does not mean she is on Blackstar's side. Remember Graystripe?! He left Riverclan!"

"That was because he was a Thunderclan cat before-"

"And so was Tawnypelt!" Longtail seemed to have run out of ideas, and Brambleclaw felt satisfied. "Where's Firestar?" Brambleclaw wanted to change the subject. He saw Leafpaw limping into the medicine den. Brambleclaw ran after her. When he got in he saw Leafpaw crying into Firestar's flank. So Firestar was in here. Brambleclaw cleared his throat to get her attention.

Leafpaw gasped and turned around. Then her fur lay flat on her back when she saw Brambleclaw. "Sorry. I thought you were Sandstorm," she said. "Why would she do this?"

"I don't know, Leafpaw. I honestly do not know." Brambleclaw left. He went up to Tawnypelt, who was awake. "Tawnypelt, if it isn't too much, can you tell me what happened?"

Tawnypelt nodded. She sniffed and said, "It was Oakfur. You know my mentor. I saw him. He was running towards Firestar when Firestar was watching you run toward Cinderpelt. Oakfur jumped at him and- and-" her voice choked with grief. "He launched himself at Firestar. I thought of letting him kill him, but I realized what he's done for me. He took great care for me. And I knew that you weren't ready to become leader. So I leaped, and- and- and I bit on his neck and I k- k- killed him!" Then she burst into tears. Brambleclaw nuzzled Tawnypelt's forehead with his muzzle.

"It's okay. Everyone will understand that it was out of defense, not on purpose. Even Longtail will!" Tawnypelt laughed a little bit. Brambleclaw smiled. "I am going to tell the clan that you joined, okay?" Tawnypelt nodded. Will the clan accept her, or will she be forced to leave, and be a rogue?

**A/N: Hey, everybody. How was it? It was a page longer than the others but there weren't as many words. Please take notice of my life in the intro and review. Please! There is actually a part II for The Truth. So, yeah. **


End file.
